Jackass
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Bam's known JJ forever, then she moves away. What happens when she comes back to town when the group from Jackass is there? Bam Margera/OC/Ryan Dunn
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Jackass, Viva La Bam or anything else associated with both shows/movies! All the cast owns themselves and any other 'known' information with the shows goes to Jeff Tremaine and Bam Margera! This is for recreational purposes only! Enjoy! Please Read and Review! ****

* * *

><p>(1994)<p>

"Wakey, wakey," said Bam.

"Uh…" was the reply from under the covers.

"Come on JJ. Get up!" said Bam.

"Uh…" came the reply.

"Bam? Is JJ up?" asked April walking in the room.

"Kinda," said Bam.

"Come on JJ, get up. You've got school today," said April.

"UH…" she said.

"Get up or I will jump on the bed!" said Bam.

"Uh…" said JJ moving farther under the covers.

Bam chuckled as he stood up on the bed. Bam started jumping on the bed. JJ curled up into a ball under the covers knocking Bam off balance. Bam fell to the bed on top of JJ.

"Ug…get off me!" she shouted.

Bam laughed as he rolled to his side. "Told you I would jump on you."

"Well get off of me. You weigh a ton," said JJ.

Bam chuckled and stood up. JJ smiled and pulled the covers back over her head. Bam was fixing to jump on the bed again when Ryan Dunn walked in.

"Yo, dude…come on," said Dunn,

"If JJ would get up we could leave," said Bam motioning towards the lump in the bed.

Dunn rolled his eyes and set his bag down by the door. "Go chill and I'll get her up."

"Whatever, dude," said Bam.

Dunn looked at the lump when Bam left. He walked over to the bed and laid down. JJ pulled down the covers and looked at him.

"Morning sunshine," said Dunn.

"Morning," she replied.

"Come on. We've got school," said Dunn.

"I don't wanna go," said JJ.

"Come on. Its only the first day," said Dunn. "Besides, I'm driving you to school," he said grinning.

"Shotgun?" asked JJ.

"You got to fight Bam for it," he said. "At least you are prettier to look at than Bam," he said running a finger across her cheek.

"Dunn…don't," said JJ.

"Why?" he asked. "You've got to tell him sometime!"

"I will…" she said. "Soon. I promise!"

"Yeah…and that's what you said a month ago," said Dunn. "And yet you still haven't told him."

"I've got to find the right time," said JJ.

"Whatever," said Dunn getting up. "I'm leaving in twenty minutes whether you're ready or not."

Dunn slammed the door as he walked out. JJ sighed as she stood up from her bed. She grabbed her jeans and a t-shirt. She ran a brush through her black hair before she pulled it back into a ponytail. She slipped on her Chuck Taylor's and grabbed her bag before she headed down the stairs.

"Oh, you're up," said April. "DO you want breakfast?"

"Don't have time. I will get something at school," said JJ.

"Alright," said April. "OH, your mom called. She wants you home tonight."

JJ nodded as she walked out the door. Dunn and Bam were already in Dunn's car. She sighed as she climbed in the back seat.

"What did mom want?" asked Bam.

"To tell my mom expects me home tonight," said JJ.

"Seriously?" said Bam.

"Yeah," said JJ. "You can come by if you want. It's whatever."

"Okay, that's cool," said Bam.

Dunn just scoffed.

"What's up man?" asked Bam.

"Y'all just spend an awful lot of time together," said Dunn. "I mean where _do _you stay when you're there?"

"With her? I sleep on the floor," said Bam shrugging his shoulders.

Dunn slammed on the breaks and looked at JJ in the rearview mirror. "He stays in your room!" he shouted.

"Dude, you okay?" asked Bam.

"No! I'm trying to figure out why my girlfriend neglected to tell me you stay with her when you're at her house!" said Dunn.

"Girlfriend?" asked Bam highly confused. "Are you talking about JJ?"

"Yeah," said Dunn. "We've been together for four months now and she can't tell you," said Dunn. "She hasn't found the 'right time'. It's bullshit."

"JJ?" said Bam looking at the girl in the back seat. "Is he being for real?"

"Yeah," said JJ. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would take it."

"You could've just told me instead of lying," said Bam.

Dunn parked the car in the parking lot. Bam and Dunn both got out leaving JJ by herself.

"Great…this just sucks," said JJ following after them.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ was standing at her locker putting her things away when Chris Raab walked over. She smiled at him but didn't speak.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Dunn's mad at me. And now Bam is too," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"You don't know?" asked JJ. "I figured he would've told you by now. It's already after second period."

"I haven't seen him yet today. So what's going on?" asked Raab.

"I was dating Dunn," said JJ.

"I knew that. Who didn't?" he chuckled.

"Bam," said JJ looking at her feet.

"What? Seriously?" said Raab. "I figured he would be the first person you told."

"I was going to tell him. But how do you tell your best friend you're dating his other best friend?" said JJ.

"You got a point. I mean, hell, Bam's been carrying a torch for you for almost a year now," said Raab.

"What?" asked JJ looking at him.

"Does no one notice this shit!" he said. "Look, forget I said anything, okay?"

"Okay," said JJ.

"See you after school," he said hugging her.

"Yeah…" she said heading to her third period.

* * *

><p>(LATER IN THE DAY)<p>

JJ was sitting on the hood of Ryan's car. Bam, Dunn, and Raab were walking across the lot towards the car. Suddenly Bam punched Raab's arm and started shouting. Dunn shook his head and kept walking. He ignored JJ as he unlocked the car. She sighed as she climbed into the back seat. Raab climbed in next to her before Bam and Dunn got in. The ride back to Bam's was quiet. No one was talking.

Dunn pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Everyone piled out and into the house. JJ disappeared up the stairs to the spare room. She grabbed her skates and headed back down the stairs. April was in the kitchen with the boys when JJ walked by. When the boys ignored her, April walked out on the front porch. JJ was putting her skates on.

"What are you doing?" asked April.

"Headed home," said JJ.

"Do you need a ride," asked April.

"Naw. I'm gonna skate. It will give me time to think," said JJ standing up. "Bye."

April waved at JJ as she skated off down the road. The boys were still in the kitchen when she went back in the house. "What happened?" she asked.

"Huh?" came the replies.

"JJ just left. On her skates. What happened?" asked April.

Raab was the one who spoke first. "JJ was dating Dunn but didn't tell Bam and then I told her that Bam's been carrying a torch for her for almost a year!"

April shook her head. "Were you ignoring her for the past three months?" she asked Bam. "It was quite obvious there was something going between them."

"Well…I…its…" mumbled Bam.

"You didn't wanna believe it?" asked April.

When Bam didn't answer she continued. "Are you still going over there tonight?"

Bam shook his head no. April nodded as she started on dinner for that night.

* * *

><p>(JJ's HOUSE)<p>

"Did you tell everyone?" asked her mom.

"Almost," said JJ as she took her skates off.

"Who else is left?" asked her mom.

"Bam, Dunn, and Chris," replied JJ.

"The three people you talk to the most."

"I tired to tell them today, but it just never worked out," said JJ.

"Call Bam and let him know. We leave at the end of the week," said her mom.

JJ sighed as she walked up to her room. She tossed her bag on her bed and grabbed her phone. She dialed Bam's number by heart and waited. April answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ape?" asked JJ.

"OH, hey JJ. Did you forget something?" asked April. "Or did you want to talk to Bam?"

"Um…no…to both. I was gonna tell him today at school but then some stuff happened. Can you tell him I'm moving?" she asked.

"Oh…when?" asked April.

"End of the week," said JJ. "I've been trying for the past week to tell them but never got the chance."

"Yeah. I will let him know," said April.

"Thanks, Ape," said JJ hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>(BAM's HOUSE)<p>

"Who called?" asked Bam.

"JJ," said April.

"OH…what did she want?" he asked.

"She's moving," said April.

"WHAT!" was the collective reply.

"She's been trying for the past week to tell you all," said April. "Shows how much you pay attention."

April left them to go back to the kitchen. Bam, Dunn, and Raab all looked defeated.

"Guess hat's what she was talking about when she said 'important,'" said Dunn.

Bam nodded his head. JJ had been trying to tell him something the night before but he wouldn't listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Chapter 3 now! It should be up before the end of the day! Lots of Love! ~Kat<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(2000)

JJ pulled into her mom's driveway. It had been six years since she had been home. She parked the car and walked up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. She smiled when her mom opened the door.

"Hey momma," said JJ.

"Hey honey," said her mom. "How was your dad's?"

"Boring," she chuckled.

"I'm sure. April Margera called yesterday. She knows you're back in town. She expects you to come by the house sometime today," said JJ's mom.

"I will be sure to do that when I'm settled," said JJ heading towards the stairs.

"You can do that later. No go see her," said her mom.

JJ laughed as she walked out of the house. She climbed in her car and headed up the road to the Margera house.

* * *

><p>April was sitting in her kitchen when the doorbell rang. She smiled when she saw JJ standing outside on the front porch.<p>

"Hey," said JJ.

"Hey, honey," said April pulling JJ into a hug. "When did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago," chuckled JJ.

"You could've come later today," said April.

"Tell that to my mom," said JJ following April into the kitchen.

JJ sat down at the table and talked to April about her time living with her dad in Raleigh. Unbeknownst to them Bam and Jeff Tremaine and friends were pulling up in the driveway.

"Whose car is that?" asked Raab.

"Don't know," said Bam climbing out of the car.

Ryan Dunn climbed out of his own car and followed them into the house. They had done the 'Poo Diving' stunt a few days earlier for Jackass and he still hadn't showered. JJ could hear them coming in the house and the Bam appeared in the kitchen followed by Dunn and a man she didn't know.

"Hey Ape," said Dunn walking in.

April made a face when she smelled him. "You stink. Did you shower today?"

"Nope. Haven't showered all week," said Dunn smiling.

"You reek," said April.

"That's because he went poo diving!" laughed Bam.

"EW! Get out! Outside! Now!" shouted April shooing him towards the door.

Once Dunn was outside April met Jeff Tremaine. April walked back into the kitchen and continued cooking lunch. Jeff nodded to JJ who was still sitting at the table. That's when Bam saw here.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Looks like you have a full house. I can come back later…"

"You're not going anywhere," said April putting a plate down in front of JJ. "Now eat."

"Um…okay," said JJ.

Jeff and Bam joined her at the table. Raab came in a few minutes later and sat down at the table as well. April took a plate of food outside to Dunn before she, too, sat at the table. Lunch was a quiet affair for once. JJ excused herself from the table to use the bathroom. She disappeared up the stairs and walked down the hall to the spare room. She opened the closet and saw her bag still sitting on the floor. She smiled and closed the doors. She walked back down the hall to the bathroom.

Bam had watched the mysterious girl leave the room. He turned to his mom telepathically asking who the girl was. April smiled but didn't say anything. She could tell that Bam didn't recognize JJ. When she was done she put her plate in the sink. JJ came back a moment later and did the same thing. Then the two of them disappeared around the corner and up the stairs.

"Dude, who is she?" asked Raab.

"I don't know," said Bam.

"She's hot," said Raab.

"Yeah…but I don't think she is a blonde," said Bam.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jeff.

"She just looks funny with blonde hair," said Bam shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>(UPSTAIRS)<p>

April led JJ down the hall to the spare room. She grabbed the bag out of the closet and set it on the bed. JJ chuckled as she looked at the bag.

"Figured you would want your things back," said April.

"Ape, I probably couldn't fit any of those clothes anymore," chuckled JJ.

"Well what ever you can't wear you can give away," said April. "And what did you do to your hair?"

"It was a dare," said JJ shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on. I will take you to the salon and we can fix it there," said April.

JJ chuckled as she followed April out of the room. She had grabbed the bag and it was slung over her shoulder. As they headed towards the front door Bam stuck his head around the corner.

"What are you doing, Ape?" asked Bam eying the bag. "That's JJ's stuff! You can't give it away!"

"Dude, she's been gone for six years. She aint coming back," said Raab from the kitchen. "Let the hottie have the clothes."

Bam huffed and walked back into the kitchen. April shook her head as she walked out of the house. JJ was doing her very best not to laugh. She tossed the duffle bag in her car before she climbed in April's and they left.

* * *

><p>JJ was sitting in the chair while April stripped all the color out of her hair. April was bound and determined to get JJ back to her natural color.<p>

"So what have the guys been up to?" asked JJ.

"Bam and Ryan are filming things for a show for MTV," said April.

"Really? And that involves Dunn jumping in poo?" asked JJ slightly disgusted.

"Yeah, the show is called Jackass," said April.

"Well that fits," chuckled JJ.

"Yeah. Jeff is one of the producers," said April. "Okay…lets see what it looks like.

* * *

><p>(BAM's HOUSE)<p>

"Right…so who is JJ?" asked Tremaine.

"A girl we grew up with. She moved to her dad's about six years ago," said Raab.

"Okay…and why is it a big deal if your mom gets rid of her things?" asked Tremaine.

"It's not…its just that…you know…" said Bam.

"She's not coming back man," said Dunn walking into the house and up the stairs.

"Thank god! He's gonna shower," said Tremaine. "By the way. Knoxville and the guys will be here later today."

Bam nodded but he was too busy thinking about JJ and what she was doing.

* * *

><p>(SALON)<p>

"So we had to dye it, but that's okay," said April straightening JJ's hair. "The natural color will come back on it's own."

JJ nodded her head. April finished straightening her hair and she pulled it back into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror before she walked out of the salon. The ride back to April's house was quiet. JJ was trying to figure out how this was going to go down when they got back.


	4. Chapter 4

April parked the car and got out. She headed towards the front of the house. The guys were still there. Bam looked up when his mom walked in the door. He waited a few seconds but the other girl didn't come in. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his conversation with Tremaine and Dunn. Thankfully Dunn had showered and didn't stink anymore.

JJ sat on the front porch as she smoked her cigarette. She could hear the guys talking in the living room about something they were going to do the next day. She chuckled to herself when they mentioned the lake. She stubbed out her fag and headed to her car. She would surprise them at their stunt tomorrow. It would give her time to think about what she would say.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

The guys had the ramp and the loop set up. They had already done a few things that hadn't worked. They were sitting around eating when another car pulled up. Bam and Dunn exchanged looks when they saw the car.

"Who is that?" asked Chris Pontius.

"Some girl Ape had at the house yesterday," said Bam. "What is she doing here?"

JJ sat in the car and watched them give her quizzical looks. She chuckled to herself as she put her cigarette in the ashtray. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She had her hair down so it covered her face as she climbed out. She slowly walked towards the group. The first person she encountered was Tremaine.

"Sorry honey, you cant be here," he said.

JJ smiled and leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Jeff laughed and moved aside. JJ kept walking until she reached where Bam, Dunn, Pontius, and Knoxville were sitting on the ramp. She looked between Bam and Dunn. She brought her hand up and moved her dark hair out of her face fully. Bam and Dunn started to open and close their mouths but nothing came out. At one point she thought Dunn was going to choke on his food.

Bam spit out whatever he was eating and stood up. He stepped closer to JJ, but she didn't move. He lifted a finger and pointed it at her. She was still smiling. She went to say something when Bam grabbed her around the waist and took off running towards the end of the ramp. When he reached the end he tossed JJ in and jumped in after her.

As JJ flew through the air she screamed. She hit the water and Bam right after her. She surfaced a few seconds later. She could hear laughter on the shore. She looked around and the saw Bam. He was laughing as well. She swam over to where he was. She smiled at him and brought her hand up to his face. She stroked her thumb across his cheek before she pushed him under the water. She laughed and sawn towards the shore.

Dunn by this time has slightly recovered and was standing at the edge of the ramp. He was leaning forward with his hands on his knees and laughing. When JJ was close enough he stuck out a hand to help her up. She grabbed hold of it and pulled him into the water. Before Dunn could surface she pulled herself up on the ramp and sat there. Bam and Dunn were talking and then looked over to where she was sitting. They slowly made their way over.

JJ saw the looks of their faces and started to move from her spot. When she turned to leave she was face to, well, chest with Johnny Knoxville. She smiled weakly and started to move around him. He just stepped in front of her. This went on a few times before JJ felt arms around her waist. She was caught! Dunn had her upper half wile Bam had picked up the lower. They were headed back to the water.

"WAIT!" she shouted.

Dunn and Bam stopped walking but didn't let her go.

"You're supposed to be nice to me!" she shouted.

"Why's that?" asked Tremaine highly confused.

"Cause I'm a girl!" she shouted.

"Not good enough!" shouted Bam.

They started walking again. The next time that JJ spoke it was quiet enough for only the three of them to hear.

"Keep going Bam and ever secret you've ever told me is going to become public knowledge," she said.

Bam looked down at her. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," she said looking at him.

Bam immediately dropped her feet and stepped back. Dunn just shook his head and picked her up bridal style.

"You aint got nothing on me," he said.

"So if I say that you and I had sex in Bam's bed multiple times wont get your ass kicked?" she asked smiling at him. "Because if not, I'm sure he deserves to know…"

Dunn glared at her for a second before he dropped her back on her feet. She smiled at him before she kissed his cheek and hugged him. Dunn couldn't help it. He hugged her back. He _had_ missed her when she left. JJ pulled back from him and went to find Bam. Bam was talking with Johnny. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Bam chuckled and turned around. JJ smiled and kissed his cheek and hugged him. Bam hugged her back and squeezed her tightly. He sat her down and then fixed her with a stern look. Well, as stern looking as he could manage.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"To live with my dad," she said. "But I'm back now. "I still have to find Chris and see him."

"He's going to hang with us tomorrow," said Dunn walking over.

"Sweet. I will see you tomorrow then," she said starting to walk away.

"You can't leave," said Bam grabbing her arm. "You just got here."

"Yeah, and I have six years of my life to unpack at home," she said chuckling. "As much as I would like to stay and watch you all make idiots of yourselves, I can't. Tell April I will be by later tonight."

Bam nodded. JJ hugged him and Dunn again before she left. Everyone was looking at Bam and Dunn after the car pulled away. Johnny was the first to speak.

"So…who is she?" he asked.

"We grew up with her. She moved about six years ago. This is the first time we've seen her since then," said Bam. "I'm surprised she even _wanted_ to see us."

"I know, right," chuckled Dunn.

"Why is that?" asked Wee-man.

"We were a couple of asses the lat time we saw her," said Dunn.

"What's new?" chuckled Tremaine.

"She was dating Dunn when she left," said Bam trying to dry out his hair.

"And Bam wanted her body," chuckled Dunn.

"Shut up man! It wasn't like that!" he said.

"Right…" he chuckled. "That was half he reason I was with her! Man her boobs were awesome!"

Tremaine shook his head. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but…"

"How big were her knockers then? Because they are HUGE now!" said Pontius.

"She was a 34C at fourteen," said Dunn.

"Holy shit!" said Bam. "They are huge now…makes me wonder what they are now…"

"Bet I could find out first," said Dunn.

"Bullshit! I could!" said Bam.

"Let's make this interesting," said Tremaine. "Dunn, Bam, Knox, and Pontius…the first to find out her bra size has tomorrow off…"

All four men looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be a fun game…

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the fourth chapter! Chapter 5 should be up before the end of the week (827). So be looking out for that! ~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up here! Hope you enjoy it! ~Kat**

* * *

><p>(Later that Night)<p>

JJ had gone to Bam's house early to help April with dinner. She was in the kitchen browning hamburger meat when the guys got there. Bam stuck his head in the kitchen door and smiled.

"Didn't know you could cook," he said.

"I'm full of surprises," said JJ.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Food. Now go away," she said.

Bam chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen. April walked back in the kitchen. JJ had already moved the meat to the lasagna pan and was fixing it.

"Let me finish this and you go to the store and get what you need for dessert," said April.

"Okay," said JJ.

JJ grabbed her keys off the table and started to head to the door. Bam heard someone walking across the floor and looked. It was JJ.

"Were you going?" he asked.

"Store," she said grabbing her wallet from her purse.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Sure why not," said JJ rolling her eyes.

JJ continued out the door. Bam grabbed his jacket and ran out the door before anyone could stop him. He slid into the passenger seat and started messing with the radio. JJ laughed as she drove down the road. When she reached the store she parked the car and turned to look at Bam.

"What?" he asked.

"Do not get us kicked out. Okay?" she said.

"Okay. The guys aren't here so it's all good," said Bam climbing out of the car.

JJ shook her head as she locked it and headed into the store. Bam grabbed a buggy and followed her through the aisles. He would occasionally bump into her with the car and chuckle. He did it again and she turned around and glared at him.

"Do it again and I'm going to hurt you," she said.

She grabbed a box off the shelf and put it in the cart. She walked ahead a few feet and stopped and looked at the shelf. Bam rolled up next to her and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she said.

"What are you making anyway?" he asked.

'Banana pudding and a cake," she said.

JJ grabbed the rest of the things she needed and headed towards the check out. She turned around to say something to Bam and noticed him walking towards the beer aisle. She shook her head and followed after him. He was perusing the different beers when JJ caught up to him.

"Come on. We don't have time for this," she said

"But we can't have a party without some alcohol," he said grabbing two different kinds.

"Bam, I can't buy this. And you didn't bring your wallet, did you?" she said eying him.

"Shit…" he said

JJ rolled her eyes and pulled a few bills from her wallet. "You owe me."

Bam smiled as he took the money. "Yeah, but you love me."

JJ rolled her eyes as she pushed the cart back towards the check out.

Once everything was loaded into the car they headed back to the house. JJ would spend a lot of time in the kitchen trying to

* * *

><p>JJ parked the car in the driveway behind April's. She started to grab her groceries when Dunn and Rabb came out of the house. Bam grabbed the beer and walked into the house. Dunn grabbed some of the bags while Rabb grabbed the rest. JJ frowned as she closed the trunk lid.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked as they headed into the house.

"Just being helpful," said Chris.

"Yeah…helpful," said Dunn setting the bags down on the table.

"Right…now get out of the kitchen," she said pushing then towards the door.

JJ shook her head as she started to empty the bags. She was going to start with the banana pudding first since it would have to chill in the fridge for a while.

* * *

><p>The guys were all sitting in the living room watching TV and talking about the next day.<p>

"So?" asked Tremaine. "Find out yet?"

"No," was the reply from Bam, Dunn, and Raab.

"What about you Knoxville?" asked Tremaine.

"Hadn't tried to ask her," he said shrugging her shoulders.

Bam shook his head and stood up. He wasn't in the kitchen two seconds when JJ threw a spoon at him and told him to stay out of the kitchen. He sat back down on the couch and held the spoon in his hands.

"I wouldn't go in there any time soon," he said causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

><p>Almost twenty minutes later JJ came out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Bam. She had flour on her from baking the cake. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and sighed.<p>

"Tired?" he asked still messing with the spoon.

"Yeah," she said yawning.

"Go lay down," he said.

"No. I still have to clean up. The cake mix bowl is still a mess," she said sitting up.

She had no sooner mentioned the bowl and Ryan, Bam and Chris were running towards the kitchen. She heard a few things fall to the floor and a few cuss words before Dunn walked out of the kitchen with the bowl and spoon in his hands. JJ laughed when she saw Bam and Raab come out. Both had batter on their faces. Bam had it in his hair.

"You need a shower, BamBam," said JJ standing up.

"Why? It's just on my face," he said.

"Yeah. And in your hair," she said.

"What? Seriously!" he said running his hand through his hair.

JJ chuckled as he disappeared up the stairs. She turned around and walked over to Dunn. He smiled at her and stuck the spoon in his mouth. She smiled back and took the bowl from him. He was the only one who didn't end up with batter on him. She stuck her finger in the bowl and licked some of the icing off of it. Then she turned it upside down and sat it on Dunn's head. Dunn chuckled as he took the bowl off. He looked at the spoon and the smacked JJ in the arm with it. He laughed and did it again, this time to her chest.

"You ass," she said looking down at her shirt.

Dunn chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. JJ turned around and walked up the stairs. She was half way to the spare room when she remembered she didn't have clothes there anymore. She sighed and started to turn around. That's when she saw Bam walk out of his room and into the bathroom. She smiled and walked over to his door. She swung it open and walked in. It was a mess. She made her way to his dresser and pulled open a drawer. She grabbed the largest shirt she could find, which was a men's medium. She walked out of his room and towards April's. She might as well get a shower if she was going to changed clothes.

* * *

><p>By the time JJ was done with her shower and dressed dinner was ready. She pulled on Bam's shirt and ran her fingers through her hair before she pulled it back into a ponytail. She walked out of April's room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She walked in and helped April dish out the plates for everyone. She grabbed two plates and walked over to the table. She sat them down and grabbed two more. She sat one down in front of Raab and then sat down. The guys were talking about something that they were going to do for the show. She started her own conversation with April.<p>

"Hey, that's my shirt," said Bam suddenly.

"Huh?" said Raab.

"That's my shirt," he said. "You're gonna stretch it out."

"You poor thing," said JJ. "If Dunn hadn't gotten cake batter on my shirt I wouldn't be wearing yours."

"You couldn't get a bigger one?" he asked.

"I would have had to go digging for Jess' old clothes then. THIS is this largest shirt you own," she said motioning to the shirt.

"Well you're stretching it out," said Bam,

"I'm sorry I've got such big boobs," she said shaking her head.

"Come on. You can wear one of mine," said April standing up.

JJ nodded and followed her out of the room. April found a shirt and left the room. JJ pulled Bam's shirt over her head and laid it on the bed. She was reaching for the other shirt when the door swung open.

"Damn…" said Bam.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked pulling the shirt on.

"Yeah…" he said. "You should definitely wear my shirt…"

"But I'm gonna stretch it…" she said chuckling.

"It's better than wearing mom's clothes," he said pulling on the shirt.

"Too bad," she said walking around him.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he said.

"Sure…why not," she said turning around to face him.

"How big _are_ your boobs?" he asked.

"Too big," she said rolling her eyes and walking out of the room.

Bam followed after her and headed back to the table. The dinner continued much the same way it had been beforehand.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over and JJ and April were cleaning up the dishes. April had left the kitchen leaving JJ alone. Dunn walked in a few seconds later and leaned up against the counter and crossed his arms. JJ didn't say anything and kept her attention on the dishes. After a few more moments Dunn said something.<p>

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"About what?" she asked slightly confused.

"About the way I acted when…well all those years ago…" he said.

"Ryan, that was six years ago. I'm over it," she said. "I should've told him when we first got together and I didn't. You had every right to be mad at me."

"I know…wait, what?" he asked looking at her. "You're not mad at me?"

"Nope," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I grew up," she said smiling.

"I missed that," he said. "I loved your smile."

"And my boobs," she said draining the sink.

"Those too," he said. "And speaking of them, how big are they? They're huge."

"I'm quite aware that they are "huge." I don't like that they get so much attention," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You are not, you liar," she said.

"I know. So?"

"I'm not going to tell you," said JJ. "I didn't tell Bam and I'm not going to tell you."

* * *

><p>The night was coming to an end. Most of the Jackass crew had left leaving just a few people at the house. JJ looked at her watch and started to stand up. Bam looked up from the TV and watched her.<p>

"Where ya goin?" he asked.

"Home," she said. "I've been here most of the day."

"You don't have to go home. You can stay here," he said.

"My room is taken by someone already," she said grabbing her keys. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay," he said standing up. "See you tomorrow."

JJ smiled and hugged him before she walked out. Bam stood at the door and watched her pull out of the driveway. April smiled as she walked up the stairs. Dunn frowned slightly as she stretched out on the couch. He wasn't quite over JJ and it didn't look like Bam was either.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 5! Hope you like it! Please review! Chapter 6 coming soon! ~Kat<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

JJ was sitting in her bed reading a book. She looked at the clock, it was going on midnight. She sighed and closed the book. She laid it down on her nightstand and turned out her light. She had just closed her eyes when her phone rang. She groaned and answered it.

* * *

><p>Bam was sitting around the house while he waited on JJ. It was almost eleven in the morning. He figured she would be there by now. She stood up and grabbed the phone and called her mom's house.<p>

"Hello?" answered her mom.

"Hey, It's Bam," he said. "If JJ home?"

"I'm sorry Brandon, she's not," said her mom.

"So she's on her way over here, then?" he asked.

"Did she not call you?" asked her mom.

"No ma'am she didn't," said Bam slightly confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," she said. "She got a call early this morning about one of her friends. I figured she would call you before she left."

"When will she be back?" he asked.

"I don't know, honey. I will have her call you as soon as she is back," she said.

"Thanks," he said hanging up the phone.

"I don't think I've ever heard you use the phrase "ma'am" before," said Tremaine.

"Shut up," said Bam running up the stairs.

"What happened?" asked Tremaine.

April walked around the corner frowning. She was about to say something when Bam and Dunn walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked April.

"Somewhere," said Bam. "JJ's gone again. Her mom said her friend called her and she left."

"I talked to JJ this morning," said April. "She called at two o'clock."

"Where was I?" asked Bam.

"Passed out asleep next to the phone," said April.

"Oh," he said running a hand through his hair. "Well?"

"Her friend Stacy called her last night around eleven telling her that James, her boyfriend, was in a car wreck," said April. "She's going back to North Carolina for the funeral. She said she would be back as soon as she can."

Bam collapsed on the couch. She had had a boyfriend and now he was dead. Bam was bummed for two reasons. One because he was gonna ask her out. Two was for JJ. Her boyfriend was dead. It was going to be a very long wait for her to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short but i wanted to finish up the era of the story. I promise the next chapter will be longer. ~Kat<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

(2004)

April was sitting in the kitchen when her cell phone rang. She frowned but answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"April Margera?" said the woman.

"Yea," replied April.

"This is Crystal, JJ's mom," she said.

"Oh, hello," said April. "What can I do for you?"

"JJ's at the airport and I can't go get her. Do you think you can?" asked Crystal.  
>She said something about talking to Brandon."<p>

"Yeah, I can do that. It's not a problem," said April.

"Thank you so much!" said Crystal.

April hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and keys. As she was heading out of the door Bam, Jenn, and Dunn were walking up.

"Where are you going?" asked Bam.

"Airport," she replied.

"Why?" asked Dunn.

"To pick someone up," she said.

"Who? I didn't know you had someone flying in," said Jenn looking at Bam.

"I don't," he said. "Ape?"

"If you must know Crystal called and asked me to pick up someone for her," said April getting in the car.

"Do you know a Crystal?" asked Bam looking at Dunn.

"None come to mind," he said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>JJ was sitting on the curb waiting on her mom. She was about to call her again when a purple PT Cruiser pulled up. She cocked her head to the side when it parked in front of her and popped the back hatch. She smiled when she saw a familiar blonde woman get out of the driver's seat.<p>

"Hey," said April hugging her. "How are you?"

"Been better," said JJ shrugging her shoulders.

"What about your stepmom?" asked April moving the bags to the car.

"She's taking it better than I thought," said JJ helping her. "It's Jason I'm worried about."

"I bet," said April closing the hatch. "Come on. Bam is at the house. Or do you want to go home first?"

"Let's go to your house. I don't think I can deal with mom right now. She's getting married in two weeks and I'm not getting sucked into that drama just yet," chuckled JJ.

* * *

><p>Bam and Dunn were playing pool when April got home. They heard her talking to someone when the door opened. She laughed and said something else. Dunn looked up to see who she was talking to. When the other person came into view his mouth fell open.<p>

"What?" asked Bam looking up at him.

"That…" he said pointing towards the door.

Bam laid down the pool cue and turned towards the door expecting to see just his mom. His mouth about dropped when he saw his mom talking to a five foot seven brunette bombshell. April and the bombshell turned to look at the two men. She girl smiled sheepishly at them both.

"Damn…" was all Dunn said.

"You were always so articulate," she said rolling her eyes.

"What?" he said looking at her.

"Never mind," said JJ. "How you been?"

"Good. You?" said Dunn.

"Been a lot better. Where's the bar?" she asked.

"Down stairs. Come one, I will show you," said Dunn setting the cue down and headed towards the stairs. JJ smiled and started to follow him but stopped. Bam was still standing there staring at her.

"You got to come to. I wanna talk with you both," she said.

Bam just nodded his head as they disappeared down the stairs. April watched as Bam ran up the stairs to his room. Jenn must have been up there since she wasn't playing pool with them.

* * *

><p>JJ and Dunn had been downstairs in the kitchen drinking for a while when Bam and Jenn joined them. They all sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments. Jenn was the first to speak.<p>

"So…who exactly are you?" she asked.

"I'm an old friend of theirs," said JJ grabbing another beer. "I've been MIA for the past couple of years."

"Twice," said Dunn grabbing bottle from the wine rack.

"Yeah…twice," she said perusing the liquor. "My name is JJ."

"JJ? Your parents named you with initials?" asked Jenn.

"Not quite," said JJ sitting back down with a bottle of Jameson's Irish Whiskey. "My first and middle name start with J's."

"Ah," said Jenn taking the wine bottle from Dunn and pouring a glass for her. "What does it stand for?"

"Yeah…what's it stand for. Cause I don't even know," said Dunn looking at JJ.

"You can't laugh at me, okay. I didn't choose my name," said JJ.

"Not likely," said Dunn.

JJ rolled her eyes. "I know. Anyway, it stands for Juliana July."

"Juliana?" said Dunn. "What the fuck kind of name is that?"

"Hell if I know. Mom chose it. Dad was a fucking push over with her," said JJ. "But I chose to go by JJ to avoid being picked on."

"What about school?" asked Jenn.

"Everything had JJ on it when I started school," said JJ.

"That's cool," said Jenn.

"That's what I thought, too," chuckled JJ.

"You've been gone four years," said Bam finally saying something.

"Yes, I have," said JJ finishing her beer. "And I'm sorry for that."

"What happened?" asked Jenn.

"I had come back about four years ago from being gone for six years. I had moved in with my dad and was coming back home. I was twenty," said JJ. "I had been home a couple of days when a friend of mine called me and told me my ex-boyfriend had been in an accident and had died."

"I'm sorry," said Jenn.

"Me too. He was a sweetheart," said JJ. "Anyway I had gone back to North Carolina for the funeral. I stayed a few more months to help his mom and his sister with a few things. I was getting ready to come back here when my stepmom called me and told me my dad had had a stroke and was in the hospital."

"Well damn," said Dunn.

"Yeah. While was still in the hospital he had another one and didn't recover from it. So that was the second funeral I had to plan and attend," said JJ wiping a tear from her face.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," said Dunn hugging her.

"It's okay. That was two years ago," she said.

"Why did you wait so long to come back?" asked Bam.

"Teresa was having trouble with James coping with Dad being gone. I was trying to help him through it without sticking him in therapy," said JJ. "He's still not completely over it."

"How old is he?" asked Jenn.

"Seven," said JJ. "I'm tired. I've had a long day. I'm going to go to bed."

"Come on. I will show you to the room. April should have it ready by now," said Jenn.

"Thanks," said JJ standing up.

The two women left the room and headed up stairs leaving Bam and Dunn in the kitchen alone.

"Wow she's hot," said Dunn.

"Yeah, she is. It seems like she get hotter every time she come back," said Bam finishing his beer.

"But you've got Jenn now," said Dunn.

'She's not going to date either one of us," said Bam. "If the pattern keeps up she will be gone in the next couple of days."

'You sound a little pissed," said Dunn.

"I'm not," said Bam.

"You sure about that?" asked Dunn.

"I'M NOT!" said Bam walking up the stairs.

Dunn shook his head as headed up to his room. Bam still had it bad for JJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 7! Review and let me know what you think! ~ Kat<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

JJ woke up the next morning to music being blared through the house. She groaned as she grabbed her head. She had too much to drink the night before. She tried to sit up in bed but couldn't. Something was weighing her down. She lifted the covers to see an arm draped across her waist. She followed the arm to the body that it was attached to and laughed. She regretted it immediately and grabbed her head. The body groaned as well and rolled over.

"Morning sunshine," she said.

"What the hell is going on," said Dunn sitting up in the bed. "Did we do anything?"

"No, we didn't," she said standing up.

"How do you know? You had a lot to drink to," he said standing up as well.

"I remember things," she said. "Other people have the luxury of forgetting. I don't. Believe me, I've tried."

"I'm sorry," he said hugging her again. "Although I am slightly happy we didn't."

"Why?" asked JJ.

"Cause I always want to know what we did in bed," he said wagging his eyebrows.

JJ rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She found her way to the bathroom and took a couple aspirin's. She was in a pair of booty shorts and a tank top when she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Sitting in the kitchen was Rake, Raab, and Dico. She ignored them all and poured herself a cup of coffee. Raab was the first to say something.

"You lookin fine," he said.

"And you're still an idiot," she said sitting down next to him.

"But you love me," he said smiling.

"Sometimes I wonder why that is," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did we miss something?" asked Dico.

"Yes. And it's not worth explaining," she said standing up. "I need to find my clothes."

Raab chuckled and then ran after her. "Hey! Have you talked to Bam at all?"

"Yeah, last night. I explained my absence…again," she said sipping her coffee. "Why?"

"Uh…just wondering. What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Dealing with my mother and her wedding drama," chuckled JJ.

Raab nodded his head as he followed her to her room. She opened the door to find Dunn asleep on the bed. She rolled her eyes and set her coffee cup down on the dresser. She walked over to the bed and stepped up on it. She smiled and winked at Raab who then stepped up on the bed with her.

"On the count of three," she said.

"Right."

"One…two…three!" she shouted.

They both started jumping on the bed. Raab jumped a couple of times before he jumped off the bed. JJ kept jumping. Ryan rolled over and tried to grab her legs. He grabbed one of her legs and tried to pull her to the bed. He was successful in that attempt as well, except he pulled her knee straight into his crotch. JJ rolled off of him trying not to laugh. Raab had disappeared by this time. Dunn was grabbing at his crotch and cussing up a storm. JJ couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. She laughed so hard she fell off the bed.

Bam and Jenn were at the pool table when they heard a thud up stairs followed by laughing. They both climbed the stairs and walked over to JJ's room. Jenn stuck her head in the door and looked around. JJ was lying on the floor laughing and Ryan was on the bed. Bam walked into the room and started laughing. He walked over to JJ and helped her up off the floor.

"She jumped on the bed, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes," strained Dunn.

"He pulled my knee down on top of him," she said. "It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

JJ started laughing again. Jenn chuckled a couple of times and walked out the room. Bam walked over to the door and closed it and leaned on it. He looked between the two of them. JJ knew what he was thinking.

"No we didn't sleep together," she said rolling Dunn off her bed. "Well we slept together in the sense that we were asleep in the same bed. But no, we did not have sex with each other."

"Although that is an idea," said Dunn standing up.

"Want to go another round with my knee?" she asked looking at him.

"Not really," he said.

"Alright then," she said grabbing her suitcase. "I need to change, wanna leave?"

"Not really…" said Dunn.

JJ glared at him.

"But I will," he said walking towards the door.

Bam stood up and let Dunn out of the room. He closed the door again and took his leaning position again. JJ sighed and sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

Bam just stood there.

"You obviously want to talk about something. Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this," she said.

"Are you going to run off again?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said. "I might. I might not. You can't get mad if I do."

"But I don't want you to leave again," he said. "It's not the same without you here."

"You've got Jenn now. She should be enough for you," said JJ. "Isn't she?"

"Yeah…" said Bam.

"Liar," said JJ standing up and walking over to him.

"I'm not lying," he said.

"Yes you are," she said cupping his face.

She ran her thumb across his cheek before she dropped it to his shoulder. "I know you, sometimes better than you know yourself. You're lying about her being enough," she said. "I can't be _that girl_. I'm not enough for anyone, Bam. I've got a job that I have to travel for. I won't always be here."

"But that's okay," said Bam looking at her.

"Bam, I can be gone anywhere from a few days to a few months up to a few years," said JJ. "I'm not going to do that to you or to Ryan or anyone else."

"I can come with you," he said.

"You have your own TV show. You can't just up and leave for a few years," said JJ. "I would so take you with me, but I can't. Jen _has_ to be enough for you. I'm sorry."

"Can you answer something for me?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you ever love me?" he asked.

"Of course I did, BamBam," said JJ.

"No, not like a brother, like you did Dunn," he said.

"I don't love any two people the same way," said JJ.

"But you dated him and slept with him," said Bam.

"Because he asked me first," said JJ. "Bam…I love you. And I always will. I liked you back then. I was just waiting for you to make a move to show me the feelings were returned. But you never did. I was always the best friend. Every time you wanted to kiss me you walked away. Every time you wanted to do a little bit more you left. So when Dunn asked me out I said yes."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. I'm always going to love you, regardless of if we ever dated or had sex," she said.

Before JJ could step away Bam leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back and watched her. JJ closed her eyes and stepped back. It looked like she was trying not to cry.

"I really need to head home," she said.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room in her night clothes. She grabbed April's keys and headed outside. April was watering her plants when JJ walked outside. JJ handed the keys to her and walked over to the car, tossing the bag in the back. April furrowed her brows when Bam appeared at the door. April got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. Bam sighed and punched the doorframe and walked back inside.

JJ stared out the window the entire ride to her mother's home. April took a breath and asked what had happened.

"He kissed me," said JJ.

"What?" asked April looking at her.

"I told him that I wasn't going to be enough for him and that he need to be happy with Jenn and he kissed me," said JJ.

"Did you smack him or something?" asked April.

"No," she giggled. "I didn't. I just walked out."

"Oh. How did he take that?" asked April.

"Don't know. You will find out when you go back home," she said.

"I bet," said April.

"The bad thing is though, I'm not mad about it," said JJ.

"Really? Then why are you crying?" asked April.

"Because I'm leaving in a month to go to England for six months," said JJ. "And I can't take him with me. I want to so bad. Him and Ryan and Chris. I want to take them all with me. I want things to be how they were before I moved in with my dad," she said. "Life would be so much easier if I hadn't moved away. I wouldn't have gone back for Andrew's funeral."

"What about your dad?" asked April.

"I could've at least taken them with me," said JJ. "If not both of them, but one of them would've come with me."

"Why not for Andrew's?" asked April.

"He was still my boyfriend when he died. It would've looked really bad if I had shown up with one or both of them," said JJ.

"You got a point," said April pulling into the driveway. "Here is my advice to you: Tell him you're going to England for a few months. Tell him where you're staying and if he wants to he can come see you." She said. "At least this way it won't be a few years down the road and it's a surprise to see you."

"Yeah, I'm bad at that, aren't i?" she laughed.

"Yeah," laughed April. "Come by the house Friday for dinner. Everyone will be there. It will be like old times again."

"I will. Thanks, April," said JJ.

"No problem," said April.

JJ grabbed all of her things and watch April pull out of the driveway. She sighed as she walked towards the house. She was about to be sucked into a whole lot of wedding drama that she didn't want to deal with.

"At least it will be a distraction," she said walking through the front door. "I'M HOME!"


	9. Chapter 9

(One Year Later)

JJ was sitting on her couch looking over a few of the designs spreads. She was sipping on her third cup of coffee. She sighed and stood up stretching. As she walked into her kitchen the doorbell rang. She frowned and looked at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock at night. She sighed and walked over to the door. She looked through her peep-hole and almost laughed. She unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Miss me that much?" she asked.

"Yes," said Bam walking through the door.

"Me too," said Dunn walking in behind him.

JJ shook her head and closed the door behind them. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two beers and her coffee. She sat down on the couch again and moved everything off to the side. Bam sat down on the other end of the couch and Dunn in the arm chair.

"Do how is London treating you?" asked Bam.

"Eh. It's okay," said JJ. "I still prefer West Chester."

"Because of us, right?" asked Dunn.

"Uh…sure…" she said starting to laugh. "When did yall get here?"

"How long was the drive from the airport to here?" asked Bam looking at Dunn.

"Um…about twenty minutes or so," chuckled Dunn.

JJ shook her head as she finished her coffee.

"So what do you do?" asked Bam.

"I'm a designer," she said.

"Where is the next place you move to next?" asked Bam.

"Where ever I want," she said. "I could've moved six months ago but the house was a little on the expensive side. So I'm going to get a few years out of it."

"Seriously?" said Bam looking at her.

"Don't worry darlin'. I will come visit you occasionally," she said standing up.

She grabbed the empty bottles and her cup and walked back to the kitchen. She put her mug in the dishwasher and walked back to the kitchen. Bam was looking at the pictures on the wall while Dunn had stretched out on the couch and was asleep. JJ chuckled and walked over to Bam.

"Looks like you two are staying here for the night," said JJ motioning to Dunn.

"Yeah. We didn't have a hotel anyway," said Bam.

"Why not?" asked JJ.

"We weren't headed to London exactly," he said. "It was more of a pit stop since it was close…"

"Where were you headed?" asked JJ.

"Helsinki," he said.

"Honey, in what way in 2000 miles _close_?" asked JJ.

"Close enough to see you," he said turning around to face her.

"You're not kissing me again," she said.

"Why not?" he asked. "Do you really not want me to?"

"I really don't want you to," she said swallowing hard.

"Okay," he said leaning forward.

JJ didn't stop him. Bam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. When she came to her sense she pulled back.

"Uh…um…the spare room is down the hall to the right," she said taking a couple steps back.

"Right. I'll just leave him on the couch," said Bam.

"That's fine," said JJ.

"Night…" he said.

"Yeah…night," said JJ.

Bam started to walk past her when he grabbed her and kissed her again. JJ moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bam lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked towards her room, which was just off of the living room. He kicked the door closed behind them and dropped her on the bed.

* * *

><p>JJ rolled over when her alarm went off. She sat up in bed and shook her head. She looked over at the body lying next to her and shook her head again. She grabbed her clothes for the day and walked into her en suite bathroom. She locked the door behind her and got in the shower.<p>

Bam woke up alone in the bed. He looked around the room and didn't see JJ. That's when he heard the shower running. He got up and walked over to the door and turned the knob. It was locked. Bam sighed and grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. He slipped from her room and over to the couch. Dunn was still passed out. Bam rolled him off the couch and told him that they were leaving. He found a blank piece of paper and scribbled a not to JJ on it before he walked out of the house.

JJ walked into her room to find Bam missing. She walked into the living room to find both Bam and Dunn missing. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She walked over to her coffee pot and saw something stuck to it. It was a note from Bam. He had told her where they were staying in Helsinki and that she could come see them anytime in the next two weeks. She wrote down the hotel name and tossed the note in the trash.

"2000 miles to see them…I don't know about that," she said sitting down on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

(2011)

JJ was sitting on her couch. It was almost eight in the morning. She had been having a bad feeling since the night before but shook it off. She stood up and stretched and walked into her room. She was pulling her jeans on when the phone rang. She grabbed her cell and looked at it. It was April.

"April?" said JJ. "You do realize that it is like almost three in the morning there."

"When can you get home?" asked April.

"The next flight out if I have to. Why?" asked JJ.

"You need to come home, now," said April.

"I'm on my way," said JJ hanging up the phone.

JJ ran into her room and tossed clothes into a duffle bag and ran out the door. She sent a text to her assistant saying she wouldn't be in at all this week and floored it to the airport. She had a really bad feeling about all this.

* * *

><p>JJ practically ran off the plane and down to baggage claim. Once she had her bag she called April.<p>

"I'm out front," she said.

"I'm on my way," said JJ.

JJ found April and tossed her bag in the car.

"What's going on?" asked JJ.

"Come on," said April.

JJ climbed in the car and kept quiet. They drove the forty minute drive back to West Chester. JJ really didn't know her way around the town anymore but knew the way that Ape was taking was not the way to Bam's house. JJ furrowed her brows when they came up on a mob of people. She recognized a few of them as people she went to school with. April parked the car and told her to get out. JJ followed orders and walked towards the mob of people. As she got closer she realized that they were surrounding a wreck sight. As she got closer she saw Raab standing by the guardrail with his hand over his face.

"Chris…" she said laying her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Raab looked over at her and pulled her in to a hug. JJ was trying hard not to cry but she was slowly losing that battle.

"Chris, you've got to tell me what's going on," she said pulling back from him.

"I'm sorry, JJ..." he said starting to cry more. "He's gone…"

"Who is?" asked JJ starting to cry.

"Dunn…he crashed his Porsche," said Raab.

"Oh, god…no!" said JJ.

JJ just lost it. Her legs gave out under her as she started to openly cry. Chris tightened his hold on her to keep her from falling. When he regained his composure he picked her up and headed back to April's car. He sat her in the passenger seat and told April he would meet them at the house. April nodded and pulled away from the sight.

April pulled up to Castle Bam. A couple of Bam's friends were outside when she pulled up. JJ was still crying in the front seat.

"Can you move her to Bam's room for me?" asked April. "Raab is on his way here."

The guys nodded and grabbed JJ out of the car. As soon as she was placed on the bed she rolled away from them and kept crying. She would eventually cry herself to sleep. April shook her head and walked back to her car. Raab hugged her and walked into the house to wait on Bam to get home.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two days since JJ had landed in Pennsylvania. She hadn't left Bam's room, let alone the bed. Raab had brought her food but she wouldn't eat it. He was about to drag her out of the room kicking and screaming when Bam came home.<p>

"Dude…the first place you need to go is your bedroom," said Raab walking into the living room.

"Right now all I want is a drink," said Bam.

"Believe me when I say the first place you want to be is in your room," said Raab walking down to the kitchen.

Bam shook his head and walked up the stairs to his room. He didn't have the door open five seconds when he was hit in the face with one of his pillows. He looked down at the pillow and then at the bed.

* * *

><p>JJ thought it was Raab coming back in the room. She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the door. She heard it connect with someone. She sat up and looked at the body it hit. It was Bam. He was as shocked as she was. She came to her sense and bolted from the bed and over to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Bam thought he was seeing things when he saw JJ sitting in the middle of his bed. Then he felt her collide with him. He lost his balance when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He lost it again. He started crying again. He pulled back from JJ and walked over to the bed and sat down. JJ closed the door and walked over to him.<p>

Bam wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her chest. He could tell she was crying too.

"I'm so sorry, Bam," she said. "I'm so, so sorry."

JJ stepped back from him and knelt down in front of him. She grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"I love you so much. Please don't do anything to hurt yourself or anyone else," she said. "Please."

Bam nodded his head and she knew that's all she would get out of him. There was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it, it was Raab. She took the bottled from him and closed and locked the door. She walked over to Bam and handed him one of the bottles. She opened the one she had while he opened the one in his hands.

"To Ryan. A great guy and even greater friend," she said.

"To Ryan," said Bam.

JJ drank about half of her drink before she sat it down. Bam had down the whole thing. She leaned over and hugged him again. Bam welcomed her hug. He needed this right now. He needed one of his best friends here. He needed _her_ here. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't get enough of her right now. The way she felt, the way she smelled. He needed to lose himself in something else.

Bam stood up and cupped her face in his hand and stared at her.

"I know I shouldn't do this, but I need this right now," he said.

Bam leaned forward and kissed her. Instead of pushing him away she gripped his shirt and pulled him closer. Bam pulled back and rested his head on her forehead.

"Do what you have to. I need this as much as you do, Bam," she said kissing him again.

Bam intensified the kiss as he turned her around and laid her on the bed.

* * *

><p>Bam and JJ lay in Bam's bed. JJ had her head rested on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. She had her arm draped across his stomach. Bam had his head resting on her head and had his arm wrapped around her holding her close.<p>

"You've got a couple tattoos," he said.

"Yeah…I've gotten them over the years," she said. "My favorite one is my wings."

"I like them too," he said. "Because you're my angel."

JJ smiled and kissed him. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he said kissing her forehead.

"I don't think I can deal with this," she said. "I don't want it to be real. I want to make it all go away. But every time I open my eyes it's still here."

All Bam did was nod his head. He had done the very same thing. He knew how she felt. He wanted to make it all go away. He wanted to wake up tomorrow and Dunn still be around and JJ to still be in his arms. But he knew that if he woke up tomorrow and Dunn was still around he knew JJ wouldn't be with him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked sitting up to look at him.

"Just that in the end Dunn was the one to bring us together," he said.

JJ smiled and kissed him. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Please don't leave me," he said.

"I wouldn't dream about it," said JJ. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to leave. You're stuck with me."

"I think I can deal with that," he said kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 10. In this verson Bam and Missy never hooked up. that's why she's not mentioned at all. Review and let me know what you think! One more chapter left! ~Kat<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

(Three Months Later)

JJ was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She had called her office and told them that she would be working from the US via satellite. She had been on an odd sleep schedule. She had taken the week off so she could get some sleep. She had been feeling a little ill lately. She had been chalking it up to the stress from Ryan's death and not getting enough sleep. But when she started to throw up everything she ate she knew it was something else.

Bam walked down the stairs a few moments later. She smiled at him and kissed him. They still weren't over Ryan being gone and she could tell when he was thinking about it or he was having a bad day because of it. She put the pancakes on a plate and handed them to him. She grabbed her orange juice and sat down next to him at the island.

"You not going to eat?" he asked

"Not right now," said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You feeling okay?" he asked around the pancakes in his mouth.

JJ chuckled. "Yeah. I'm feeling okay," she said.

"Then why aren't you eating?" he asked holding some pancakes up for her to eat.

"Because I'm not hungry," she said. "At least not for pancakes.

"Well if that's what you wanted all you had to do was say so," he said grinning.

"Not what I was thinking either," she said shoving him slightly.

"Then what?" asked Bam.

"Grapefruit," she said.

"Grapefruit? Seriously?" asked Bam. "I offer up my body and you want grapefruit?"

"What? I don't want sex and I want grapefruit," she said.

"You've never said no to sex," he said. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

JJ laughed as she moved his hand from her forehead. She placed it on her lower stomach and smiled. "I'm sure I'm feeling okay."

"Promise nothing is wrong?" he asked.

"Promise. Everything is all _right_," she said kissing him.

"Then why is my hand on your stomach?" he asked.

"Because I'm pregnant," she said.

"Say that again?" he said looking at her .

"I'm pregnant," she said. "I took a pee test this morning and it came out positive. You're gonna be a daddy."

* * *

><p>(Six months later)<p>

Bam and JJ were sitting in the hospital room. JJ was asleep and Bam was sitting in the chair next to her. April had been in and out of the room all day. Bam was dosing out of consciousness when the nurse came in.

"It's time to check her again," she said.

Bam shook JJ slightly to wake her up. The nurse checked her again and then smiled.

"Congrats, you're ready to have a baby," she said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>(One Hour Later)<p>

"Well? What's her name?" asked April looking at the baby in her arms.

"Angel Ryan Margera," said JJ looking at Bam.

Bam smiled and kissed her.

"You're not hyphenating the last name?" asked Knoxville's wife.

"Nah. There is no point," said JJ.

"Yeah. She's my daughter and you're gonna be my wife," said Bam kissing JJ's forehead.

April smiled and handed the baby back to JJ. "I'm happy for you both. We needed something good."

JJ nodded her head as Bam placed the sleeping baby in the basinet. April was right, they needed something good. And Angel was the best thing that could happen to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm reposting this story to add an addendum to it. Someone commented on this chapter about the labor process and questioning my knowledge, well this is my answer to that. Yes, I am quite aware of how long it can take to have a baby. I was in labor for 10 hours with my son. The **_**labor**_** can last for many hours but the **_**birthing**_**, which is what happens in the break in the story, can last from a few minutes to thirty minutes to an hour. That's why it's called **_**birth! And if you're going to post a comment criticizing me and my work, have the balls enough to use your account, or make one. They're free. Don't hide behind the anonymous comments. ~Kat.**_


End file.
